


Ironical Remembrances

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 December 2006 in response to <a href="http://medawyn.livejournal.com/profile">medawyn</a>'s prompt of <i>Nearly Headless Nick: dragon, wishes, moon</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ironical Remembrances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=medawyn).



> Written on 6 December 2006 in response to [medawyn](http://medawyn.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Nearly Headless Nick: dragon, wishes, moon_.

His entry in _Hogwarts: A History_ revealed nothing of Sir Patrick "Loves-His-Bitches-More-Than-Witches" Delaney-Podmore's true perfidy. Nick had often thought of having one of the Gryffindor students—perhaps that bookish Granger girl—write a complaint to the editors of the volume on his behalf.

 _Not that it would likely do much good_.

The moon was full, and Nick's wishes regarding the Headless Hunt had once again been ignored by his nemesis and former near-brother-in-law.

 _Patrick, you bastard_! _How dare you convince Patricia that I was unworthy of her when it was_ you _who were born on the wrong side of the blanket_!

It had only been one kiss, Nick remembered, one kiss given in friendship that Patrick had managed to twist into something more unseemly after his sister "happened" upon Nick and her brother in the stables.

 _She didn't believe me about the wine. She thought I was taking advantage of her little brother's . . . difficulties, that I was more a lecher than a suitor_.

No matter how Patricia's wrath had called to mind the heat of a thousand dragons defending their egg clutches, Nick had refrained from disabusing his love of Patrick's true nature.

 _I was a gentleman. It would have been wrong to tell her all I knew of Patrick. It wouldn't have done much good, and now—and now the hunt begins again, and I'm left with nought but my ironical remembrances_.

It occurred to Nick, as he heard the riders' distant calls, that Patrick might have been right about him.

 _I was never much of a hunter, was I_? _Oh, Patricia_!


End file.
